Pate
Aus den Schatten heraus agierend, ist der Pate der einzige Mann, der sowohl einen abgehärteten Veteran als auch einen verrückten Serienkiller vor Angst erzittern lassen kann. Der Pate ist der Kopf der kriminellen Organisation, die als Mafia bekannt ist. Er führt die Familie mit eiserner Faust und räumt jeden aus dem Weg, der nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzt. Seine Hände bleiben immer sauber, da der Mafioso seinen Willen ausführt, aber er hat keine Angst, seine Drecksarbeit selbst zu erledigen. Statistiken Name: Pate (engl.: Godfather) Orientierung: Mafia Mord Fähigkeit: Ermorde einen Dorfbewohner jede Nacht Attribute: *Wenn ein Mafioso vorhanden ist, wird dieser die gewählte Person für dich töten. *Der Sheriff sieht dich als normalen Dorfbewohner. *Du kannst mit den anderen Mafia-Mitgliedern in der Nacht reden. Ziel: Töte jeden, der sich der Mafia nicht fügen will. Spezielle Attribute: *Einzigartige Rolle *Entdeckungs-Immunität *Nacht-Immunität Voraussetzungen für den Sieg: * Du gewinnst mit der Mafia * Du musst alle Mitglieder der Stadt töten * Du musst alle Serienkiller töten * Du musst alle Brandstifter töten * Du gewinnt mit den Hexen * Du gewinnst mit dem Überlebenskünstler * Du musst alle Werwölfe töten * Du musst alle Vampire töten Notiz: *Wenn der Mafioso am Leben ist, wenn der Pate stirbt, wird er zum neuen Paten befördert *Wenn sowohl Mafioso als auch Pate in der selben Nacht sterben, wird derjenige, der eigentlich zum Mafioso befördert werden sollte, zum neuen Paten befördert. Dazu muss entweder der Brandstifter, der Gefängniswärter oder der Narr den Paten töten, da sie die einzigen sind, die seinen Tod in der Nacht herbeiführen können, während der Mafioso am Leben ist. *Du kannst in jeder Nacht ein Ziel auswählen, dieses tötest du selbst, falls es keinen Mafioso gibt oder dieser blockiert wurde. *Sollte ein Mafioso im Spiel sein, wird er dein Ziel töten, egal ob er selbst für ein anderes Ziel gestimmt hat oder nicht. **Solltest du blockiert werden, tötet der Mafioso sein eigenes Ziel. Oder er tötet niemanden, falls er kein eigenes Ziel ausgewählt hat oder selbst blockiert wurde. **Der Mafioso tötet in weiteren folgenden Fällen sein Ziel nicht: ***falls sein Ziel von einem Bodyguard beschützt wurde, stirbt der Bodyguard und der Mafioso. ***das Ziel ein Werwolf oder ein Veteran in Alarmbereitschaft ist; der Mafioso stirbt in diesen Fällen. ***das Ziel eine Verteidigung hat; in diesem Fall erhält der Mafioso eine Nachricht. *Während du selbst oder der Mafioso das Ziel töten, könnt ihr von einem Beobachter gesehen werden. *Bei denen Ziele, die du selbst tötest, kannst du eine Todesmeldung hinterlassen. Ansonsten hat der Mafioso die Möglichkeit. * Falls der Mafioso von einer Hexe kontrolliert wird, wird er immer noch dein Ziel töten, anstelle das der Hexe. * Sollte weder ein Mafioso noch ein Pate im Spiel sein, wird das Mafiamitglied, welches als erst die Lobby betratt, zum Mafioso befördert. Er hat aber keine Möglichkeit zum Paten aufzusteigen. * Du hast eine Basis-Verteidigung, d.h. du bist gegen einfache Angriffe geschützt, jedoch nicht gegenüber stärkeren. Strategie Der Pate ist die Mafia-Version des Bürgermeisters. Für den Paten ist es wichtig, seiner Familie Aufträge zu geben, um ihre Fähigkeiten voll und ganz ausnutzen zu können, als auch die erhaltene Information so gut wie möglich zu verarbeiten. *Wenn du angegriffen wurdest, verhalte dich ganz normal. Die meisten Paten reden nicht darüber, wenn sie attackiert wurden. Ein paar falsche Worte und du findest dich vor dem Galgen wieder. ** Wenn du von dem Rächer angegriffen wurdest, behaupte immun gewesen zu sein, weil du von dem Gefängniswärter eingesperrt worden bist. Auch zu behaupten, von einem Doktor geheilt worden zu sein oder deine Weste als Bodyguard eingesetzt zu haben, kann hilfreich sein. * Falls du dich als jemand anderes ausgeben musst, ist das naheliegenste die Rolle des Bodyguards. Sie liegt in den selben Untersuchungsergebnissen des Ermittlers und ist dabei die einzige Stadtrolle. Viele wissen dies aber auch und misstrauen dir daher. Behaupte es daher nur, wenn du nach deiner Rolle gefragt wurdest. ** Du wirst wahrscheinlich sterben, sobald die Möglichkeiten eines Bodyguards anhand der Rollenliste aufgebraucht sind. Die Stadt wird dich entlarfen, sei daher vorsichtig. ** Gibst du dich als Bodyguard aus und jemand wichtiges, wie der Gefängniswärter stirbt, könntest du unter Verdacht geraten, falls dessen Rollen bekannt war. Man wird sich wundern, warum du ihn nicht beschützt hast. ** Sollte ein Verkleidungskünstler im Spiel sein, könnte sich dieser als Doktor ausgeben, in dem er seine Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzt oder einen wahren Doktor findet. Ihr könntet dann behaupten, euch gegenseitig zu beschützen. Das funktioniert natürlich nur, wenn diese Kombination an Rollen durch die Rollenliste möglich ist. ** Du kannst aber auch eine andere Stadtrolle annehmen und falls ein Brandstifter im Spiel ist, sagen, du seist mit Benzin übergossen worden, da du dann ebenfalls unter diesen Ergebnissen erscheinst. Das ist aber riskant, denn sollte der Brandstifter seine Ziele anzünden und du stirbst nicht, weiss jeder, dass etwas nicht stimmen kann. * Ziele, welche eine stärkere Verteidigung haben, als dein Angriff überwinden kann, musst du am Tag hängen lassen, zum Beispiel den Serienkiller. Du musst die Stadt folglich gegen sie aufbringen, entweder mit falschen Anschuldigungen oder indem du ihre Namen in deine Todesmeldung schreibst. Stadtrollen hören oftmals auf Letzteres, da auch sie ein Interesse haben, sie loszuwerden. * Solltest du in der Nacht 1 eingesperrt werden, kannst du versuchen dich als Henker auszugeben. Versuche mit dem Gefängniswärter zu verhandeln, in dem du ihm anbietest mit der Stadt zu stimmen, insofern davor dein Ziel gehängt wird. Dadurch würde sich später auch deine Verteidigung erklären. ** Das ist aber sehr riskant. Der Henker könnte sich entscheiden dich am nächsten Tag zu töten, vor allem wenn es wenige Stadtbewohner gibt, der Henker sich auf keinen Deal einlassen will oder du ihm seinen eigenen Namen als dein Ziel nennst. * Täuschung ist deine grösste Stärke. Nutze es, um die Ermittlungsrollen in deine gewünschten Richtungen zu lenken. * Wenn du es mit Rächern, Vampiren oder Serienkillern zu tun hast, kann es hilfreich sein, sie in deine Richtung zu lenken, anstelle in die von anderen Mafiamitgliedern. Dir können sie nichts anhaben und sie werden eine Nacht verschwenden, wenn sie dich angriffen. Tu dies vor allem dann, wenn ihr kurz davorsteht, die Mehrheit und somit die Möglichkeit, auch am Tag töten zu können, zu erlanten. * Denke daran, auch wenn du theoretisch der Anführer der Mafia bist, verhalte dich nicht zu herrisch gegenüber den Mafiamitgliedern. Sie werden ansonsten nicht auf dich hören. Zudem könnten sie unter Umständen mehr wissen als du, zum Beispiel weil der Berater Rollen erfährt, und sich daher wertvolle Tipps geben können. * Falls du dich als Henker ausgeben möchtest, kannst du auch diese Strategie versuchen: Gib dich als Rächer aus und sage der Stadt am Tag 2, dein Ziel ist X (nenne ein anderes Mafiamitglied) und dass du ihn nicht töten kannst, weil er eine Verteidigung hat. Da ein Rächer in der ersten Nacht nicht schiessen kann, werden sie dich schnell als Henker entlarfen. ** Diese Strategie hat folgende Vorteile: *** Ein Henker hat eine einfache Verteidigung, genau wie ein Pate. *** Dein Mafiakumpane wird als Dorfbewohner betrachtet, da das Ziel eines Henkers immer ein Dorfbewohner ist. Achtung: solltest du auffliegen, könnte er schnell unter Verdacht geraten. *** Du lenkst den Verdacht von dir weg, da die meisten einen Henker ignorieren. ** Achtung: Um die Strategie auszuführen, benötigt es eine Möglichkeit einen Henker zu haben in der Rollenliste. Eventuell funktioniert es auch, wenn es einen anderen Henker gibt, da dieser dich wohl kaum entlarfen wird. Sobald aber der richtige Henker stirbt oder es keine Möglichkeit für einen Henker im Spiel mehr gibt, wirst du entlarft. Gleiches kann auch passieren, wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt, deinen Mafiakumpanen als Ziel zu haben, da er tatsächlich eine Stadtrolle für sich beanspruchen muss. Bedenke, einzigartige Rollen können nicht zum Ziel eines Henkers werden. ** Anstelle eines Mafiamitglieds als Ziel zu nehmen, versuche so früh wie möglich eine Stadtrolle zu hängen. Bedanke dich im Anschluss für deinen Sieg und jeder wird glauben, du seist der Henker. ** Sei vorsichtig, manche Spieler töten gerne den Henker, wenn sie sonst niemand böses kennen. * Sollte der Pate und der Mafioso im Spiel sein, seid vorsichtig mit den Todesmeldungen. Sollte der Mafioso immer die selbe Nachricht hinterlassen, kopiere diese in deine eigene. Dann wird niemand erkennen, wann der Pate einspringen musstest als der Mafioso blockiert wurde. Solltest du es nicht tun, könnte ansonsten die Person Verdacht schöpfen, die den Mafioso blockiert hat. Mit Stadtbewohnern, neutralen Rollen und dem Hexenzirkel umgehen * Mit einem Ermittler umgehen ** Falls du vermutest, von einem Ermittler beschattet worden zu sein, gib dich als Bodyguard aus, wenn du verdächtig wirst. Deine Schuld zu beweisen, ist schwer. Zudem erklärt es deine Verteidigung, da du eine Weste hast. Bodyguard ist nicht für jeden glaubwürdig, aber die einzige Möglichkeit in diesem Fall. * Mit einem Sheriff umgehen ** Der Sheriff kann dich nicht als Mafiamitglied sehen. Sei trotzdem vorbereitet, indem du dir eine Identität suchst und einen letzten Willen fälscht. * Mit einem Gefängniswärter umgehen ** Wie jede Rolle, sei immer auf die Begegnung mit ihm vorbereitet. Überlege dir im Voraus, welche Rolle du annehmen willst und lege dir einen letzten Willen zurecht. *** Auch hier: sage am besten Bodyguard, möglicherweise war davor der Ermittler im Gefängnis. * Mit einem Bürgermeister umgehen ** Sobald er sich offenbart hat, mag er als Anführer der Stadt dein Gegenspieler sein, es macht ihn aber nicht in erster Linie zur Gefahr. Gefährlich ist einzig seine Anzahl an Stimmen. Im Gegenzug zu dir weiss er jedoch nicht, wer zu seinem Team gehört, weswegen es für ihn schwierig ist, sein Team richtig zu führen. Daher musst du ihn nicht sofort töten und du solltest es auch nicht tun. Er könnte von einem Bodyguard beschützt oder von einem Beobachter beobachtet werden. Versuche daher erst, diese Rollen auszuschalten und dich dann dem Bürgermeister zu widmen. So oder so hängt der richtige Augenblick ihn zu töten, auch davon ab, wie viele Spieler noch im Spiel sind, wie viele Mafiamitglieder es gibt und welche Rollen zur Verfügung stehen. Soland der Bürgermeister im Dunkeln tappt, ist er keine Bedrohung; danach muss er eliminiert werden. * Mit einem Veteranen umgehen ** Beim Versuch ihn zu töten, werdet ihr sterben. Ist daher ein Veteran im Spiel, sei vorsichtig mit den Besuchen. Sendet nicht zu viele Mafiamitglieder gleichzeitig zur gleichen Person, ansonsten verliert ihr schnell. ** Ist seine Identität allen bekannt, tötet ihn als einen der Letzten; am besten am Tag, wenn ihr die Mehrheit habt. ** habt ihr als einzige von seiner Identität erfahren, indem ein Berater seine Rolle weiss ohne getötet worden zu sein, versucht die Stadt gegen ihn aufzubringen. * Mit einem Überlebenskünstler umgehen ** Du kannst versuchen, dich mit ihm zu verbünden. Biete ihm an, ihn nicht zu töten, wenn er jeweils gegen die Stadt stimmt. Im besten Fall gewinnst du so einen Verbündeten, im Schlimmsten läuft er zum nächsten Dorfbewohner und verrät ihm deine Identität. * Mit einer Hexe umgehen ** Die Mafia kann mit der Hexe gewinnen, daher ist es normal, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten. Aber Achtung, eine Hexe, die eure Identitäten nicht kennt, kann mehr Schaden anrichten als helfen. Lokalisiere daher die Hexe so schnell wie möglich und sprich dann mit ihr. * Mit einem Hexenführer umgehen ** Im Gegensatz zur Hexe im normalen Spielmodus, kannst du in den Hexenzirkel-Spielmodi nicht mit dem Hexenzirkel gewinnen. Der Hexenführer und seine Anhänger sind daher deine Feinde. Vor allem der Hexenführer kann Mafiamitglieder töten oder sie dazubringen, die Medusa zu besuchen. Töte ihn so schnell wie möglich. * Mit der Medusa umgehen ** Genau wie der Veteran kann sie auch töten, wenn ihr sie besucht. Sie ist aber nicht immun gegen Rollenblockierung. Wollt ihr sie töten, tut dies mit Hilfe der Gemahlin. * Mit einem Serienkiller umgehen ** Einer deiner grössten Feinde kann der Serienkiller sein, da du ihn nicht in der Nacht töten kannst. Daher ist es wichtig, ihn auf anderem Weg loszuwerden. Sollte nur die Mafia und der Serienkiller übrig sein, gewinnt ansonsten der Serienkiller. ** Solltest du wissen, wer der Serienkiller ist, gib dich als Sheriff aus und entlarfe ihn. Die Stadt wird ihn dann für dich töten. * Mit anderen neutralen Rollen umgehen ** Andere Neutrale, mit denen du nicht gewinnen kannst, sind oftmals in der Unterzahl. Daher werden sie sich möglicherweise mit der Stadt zusammen tun und als erstes versuchen die Mafia aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das ist aber gegen die Regeln. Um dagegen vorzugehen, ist es oft schon ganz einfach, in dem du sie an die Regeln erinnerst du und darauf beharrst, das Neutralen nicht zu trauen ist. Als Anführer fungieren Sei vorsichtig darin, andere Mafiamitglieder zu bevormunden, ansonsten hören sie nicht auf dich. Folgende Ratschlägen könnten aber dennoch angebracht sein: * Mafioso: Stell sicher, dass er ebenfalls immer ein Ziel anwählt. Tut er es nicht und du wirst blockiert, findest ansonsten kein Angriff statt. Zudem frage ihn immer, warum ein Angriff fehlschlug und rate ihm ggf., diese Information mit der Stadt zu teilen. * Berater: Stelle sicher, dass du seine Ergebnisse immer erfährst, um entscheiden zu können, wie ihr diese Information nutzen könnt. Falls er nur sagt, du sollst Person x töten, tue es und frage später nach dem Grund; vor allem dann, wenn die Nacht kurz ist. Im Umkehrschluss töte seine Ziele nicht, wenn er über sie schweigt. So kennt ihr bald alle Rollen im Spiel. * Erpresser: Ein guter Erpresser sagt dir, was geflüstert wird. Vermutest du trotzdem etwas und er sagt nichts von sich aus, kannst du auch nachfragen. Hilf ihm zudem bei der Entscheidung, wen er erpressen soll. * Gemahlin: Sie sollte Stadt Ermittlungsrollen ins Visier nehmen, erinnere sie falls nötig daran. Als letzte Möglichkeit kannst du auch die Gemahlin bitten, den Serienkiller zu blockieren und seinen Namen in den letzten Willen zu setzen. Möglicherweise wird dann die Stadt sich um den Serienkiller kümmern. * Betrüger: Lass ihn seine Arbeit tun, solange ihr keine wichtigen Ziele haben. Danach muss er sich um diese kümmern, ggf. erinnere ihn daran. * Verkleidungskünstler: Lass ihn ebenfalls seine Arbeit tun. * Fälscher: Lass ihn ebenfalls seine Arbeit tun. * Hausmeister: Arbeite mit ihm zusammen. Wenn ihr gemeinsame Ziele habt, könnt ihr seine Säuberungen am besten nutzen. Befehle ihm aber nicht direktes, gib mehr Hilfestellungen. Bereits bekannte Rollen müssen nicht gesäubert werden, ausser ihr wollt die Informationen aus dem letzten Willen löschen. * Meuchelmörder: Lass ihn Stadt Schutzrollen töten, welche wichtige Rollen beschützen. * Hypnotiseur: Lass ihn seine Arbeit tun, ausser du benötigst ihn für etwas bestimmtes. Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem originalen Town of Salem Wikia.Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Mafia Mord